Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a socket configured to accept a processor while transferring excess mating force away from more fragile components such as solder balls and maintaining a desired biasing force on contacts of the processor.
Pin grid array (PGA) sockets are used to accept electronic packages on printed circuit boards. PGA sockets facilitate electrical communication between a large number of pins on processors and electrical components to which the PGA sockets are mounted (such as circuit boards). PGA sockets may utilize a cover that is slidably movable on a base between open and closed positions. The sliding movement may be actuated, for example, by a lever. The cover has a hole array configured to match a pin array on an electronic package. Similarly, the base has an array of pin receiving chambers configured to accept the pin array of the electronic package. The electronic package is mated to the socket by first placing the electronic package such that its pins penetrate the holes of the cover. With the cover in the open position, the pins penetrate through the holes of the cover into the pin receiving chambers of the base, but are not electrically connected to the pin receiving chambers of the base. When the cover is slid to the closed position, the pins become electrically connected to the base via the pin receiving chambers. This PGA base and cover arrangement, however, requires use of a mechanism, such as a lever assembly, thereby introducing excess parts and manufacturing cost. The PGA base and cover arrangement also requires additional space as the contacts must be able to move within the pin receiving chambers. These drawbacks are especially troublesome in applications where space is at a premium, such as on motherboards for desktop and laptop computers.
Consequently, land grid array (LGA) sockets have been developed which require only vertical compression to allow a processor and circuit board to electrically communicate. The LGA sockets do not require the lever mechanism, and can be used in applications with more stringent space requirements. LGA sockets, however, require a vertical compression force to be continuously applied to the processor to maintain proper communication between the processor and the circuit board. The applied vertical compressive force may become excessive and damage the socket components if not closely controlled. Hence, LGA sockets can not use low cost mounting techniques such as the use of solder balls, and in addition require expensive materials such as gold plated pads on the motherboards to be used.
A need exists for an improved LGA socket to overcome the above-noted and other disadvantages of conventional PGA and LGA sockets.
At least one embodiment is provided that includes a socket for receiving processors that use vertical mounting actuation to securely engage processor contacts. The socket includes an opening for receiving a processor, a bottom surface, and an array of contacts having a first position and a second position. The opening extends from an upper surface of the socket and terminates at a shelf. A first contact position is defined corresponding to an absence of load on the contacts, and a second contact position is defined corresponding to the placement of a desired vertical load on the contacts. The shelf is substantially parallel to the bottom surface and spaced from the bottom surface a distance corresponding to a distance between the first and second positions of the contacts.
The socket may also include an array of holes that receive the contacts. Each contact may include a solder ball at one end for mounting the contacts to a secondary structure, such as the mother board. Each contact may include a resiliently flexible contact arm at one end and the solder ball at the opposite end. The vertical distance from the base of the solder ball to the top of the contact arm defines the first and second positions of the contacts.
A cover that is removably mounted to the socket for handling the socket and protecting the contact arms during shipping may also be provided.
At least one embodiment provides a vertical mounting actuation socket for receiving processors. The socket includes a housing having an array of contacts, and a frame having a bottom surface and a contacting surface. The contacts have a loaded position and an unloaded position. When in the loaded position, the contacts are placed under a desired vertical load. The housing is slidably mounted to the frame. The contacting surface of the frame is located such that when a processor is loaded onto the contacting surface, the contacts are in the loaded position and the bottom surface of the frame abuts a flat surface.
The housing may be interferably slidably mounted to the frame. In this regard, a force is applied to overcome a physical interference between the frame and housing to move the housing relative to the frame. Further, the frame may include an opening to receive the housing. One of the frame and housing includes a key, and the other of the frame and housing includes a keyway corresponding to the key for slidably mounting the housing to the frame.
The frame may include a first opening extending from the bottom surface and a second opening extending from a top surface of the frame. The first opening receives the housing, and the second opening receives a processor. The first and second openings are joined by a shelf that is substantially parallel to the bottom surface and spaced from the bottom surface a distance corresponding to the loaded position of the contacts.
At least one embodiment provides an electrical system including a circuit board, a processor having a first contacting surface, and a socket mounted to the circuit board. The socket receives the processor and facilitates electrical communication between the circuit board and the processor. The socket includes a housing having an array of contacts and frame having a bottom surface and a second contacting surface. The housing is slidably mounted to the frame. The contacts have an unloaded position and a loaded position, the loaded position corresponding to the placement of a desired vertical load on the contacts. The second contacting surface of the frame is located such that the first contacting surface of the processor abuts the second contacting surface when the processor abuts and biases the contacts to the loaded position and the bottom surface of the frame abuts the circuit board.
Certain embodiments of the present invention thus provide a socket capable of transferring excess force from vulnerable components. Certain embodiments of the present invention also provide a socket that allows for closer spacing of contacts in an array.